


Frank hated tour buses.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Interviews, M/M, No Smut, Revenge Era, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Crawling into bunks already sucked balls, add in Gerard sprawled over most of it and Frank just wanted to sleep on the floor. Sure his own bunk was right across from him, but he's pretty sure Gerard spilled half a bottle of soda in there this morning.





	Frank hated tour buses.

Crawling into bunks already sucked balls, add in Gerard sprawled over most of it and Frank just wanted to sleep on the floor. Sure his own bunk was right across from him, but he's pretty sure Gerard spilled half a bottle of soda in there this morning. He wouldn't be surprised. He glanced in at Mikey sleeping before dragging himself up into Gerard bunk, shoving at him until he rolled onto his side. Frank slid in behind him, pressing his nose against greasy hair and smelling the sweat on his skin. 

"Frankie?"

"M'here. Go back to sleep." Frank shushed him softly. His eyes felt like they were burning he was so exhausted. Fuck night duties.

Frank hated interviews. Espeically when he was living of three hours of sleep and a can of Red Bull. The women across from him seemed nervous as she read out the questions. As usual Gerard answered them all, so Frank let himself be zooned out until he heard his name.

"Can you repeat the question?"

"A fan has submitted a question for you, they're wondering your sexuality."

"Uh, excuse me?" Frank stuttered as he glanced at Gerard. They couldn't really ask this shit, could they? Gerard seemed to busy picking at his nails to notice. Great. 

"Are you hetrosexual?" She repeated quietly, eyes glued to Frank. He wanted to get up and flip the table, wipe the stupid smile right of her lips.

"My sexuality isn't important, the music is important. I do not address rumours." Frank forced out, trying to keep his voice steady as she hummed, moving on to ask about Mikeys bass. Why couldn't he have a guitar question? Frank could list of hundreds of things about his gear easily.

"Why didn't you just tell her you were straight?" Bob sighed when they got to the venue. Frank ignored him, grabbing his amp as Gerard helped Mikey. Their eyes caught eachother for a little to long before he forced the door open, pushing the thought to the back of his head. 

-

They were in Chicago when it happened again, the dreaded question. 

"Are you homosexual, Frank?"

"Jesus fucking Christ. What I do or do not do in my personal life is none of your goddamn business. I'm single! Not dating anyone! Male or Female!" Frank exploaded as the man smirked.

"So you're bisexual?" Frank stole their muffin basket on the way out, storming onto the bus and staring at it before groaning. A muffin basket? It couldn't be something cool? 

"Ohhh, muffins! You're the best Frankie." Gerard sang as he threw himself onto the sofa twenty minutes later. Frank growled in response but melted when Gerard tapped his lap. Frank curled up on top of it immediatly. 

"Why don't you just tell them you're bisexual?"

"Why should it matter? Can't I just be single in peace?" Gerard snorted in reply, squeezing Franks wrist before pushing him off lightly. He returned with Franks graphic novel, holding it out to him. He automatically took it and relaxed when Gerard lay his head in his lap, opening up the pages as he let him nap.

-

"Are you sleeping with Gerard?"

"Well, yeah. My bunks still all sticky from the diet coke-"

"Fucking. Are you fucking Gerard?" Mikey folded his arms and met Franks eyes in the mirror. 

"Gerards straight. No."

"In what fucking world is Gerard Way straight? I'm asking you as a friend-"

"Hey, thats the first I ever heard of it. Now if you don't mind, we're on in ten and i've got shit to do." Frank squeezed past him into the dressing room, tugging his shirt over his head. He wasn't surprised when Gerard appeared in front of him witth his make up brushes.

"Fuckin' Urban Decay are kicking ass. I want all their eyeshadows." Gerard mumbled when he started blending it into Franks eyelid. He remained quiet, breathing through his nose as he let Gerard finish. When he pulled away, Frank smoothed his hands over Gerards shirt before reaching for the tie.

"Are you gay?"

"I don't believe in labels. Thanks Frankie." 

-

Frank couldn't see much with the stage lights, he never could. But Gerard seemed to have noticed something and held up a hand.

"Dim the lights!" The went down instantly, pouring out into the the crowd to a girl holding out a sign. 

"We support you, Frank!" Frank felt his heart race as Gerard glanced at him and gestured to the mic. He shook his head quickly before turning to grab a bottle of ice water.

-

"Hey, Frankie." Frank glanced from the road over to Gerard, 

"Can't sleep?"

"Why didn't you say something tonight? It would have been so easy. You could've came out." Gerard huddled into his blanket, his stupid onesie poking out. He didn't know how to answer, so he didn't. Gerard waited until Ray took over at Six AM before crawling in behind Frank.

"We support you. The fans do too."

"You haven't came out. Didn't even tell me-"

"I don't label myself. I like who I like no matter whats down their pants. Go to sleep Frankie." 

-

When the landed in New York, Frank pushed up his hood and headed out from the bus. He had got so fucking exhausted with everyone asking him his sexuality, he had decided today would be the day. He stopped by the local Hot Topic and grabbed two flags from the wall. Bisexual and pansexual. If he's gotta do it, so does Gerard. 

"Merry Christmas."

"It's July. What's this?" Gerard took the packet and tore it open before frowning. 

"It's time to come out. Both of us." 

Even though Frank had felt to confident earlier, he couldn't focus now. He stared in the mirror at himself, the pride flag hung over his shoulders and felt his pulse quicken. Franks sexuality was always a scary subject growing up in a strict Catholic household but he pushed that behind him. This was their fans. He took his place behind the curtain, glancing over at Gerard who was already gripping the stand. Gerard nodded once at him before it dropped and the lights turned on, kicking into Give 'em hell, kid immediatly. When Frank got warm, he unhooked the flag and hung it over his amp as he panted. He glanced towards Gerard and felt his stomach swoop. Gerard was staring right back at him, panting and covered in sweat. His own flag tied to the mic stand. They kicked into Venom right after as Frank felt the goosebumps over his body, trying to ignore it as he watched his fingers move against the strings. Then a hand was in his hair, dragging his hair back and lips meeting his own, a tongue sliding between his parted lips. All he could smell was Gerard as he swung his guitar out of the way and wrapped his arms around his waist. He knew Ray had puck up the abandoned solo as Gerard dragged him back by the hair. He stared at Frank for a minute before he was gone, singing into the microphone like nothing had ever happened. 

-

"What was that? On stage?" Mikey frowned when they got to the dressing room. Frank wanted to stay and listen, but really he could deal with that later. 10 minutes to bus call and a warm shower calling his name. After his shower, he brushed his teeth and redressed, feeling half asleep as he dragged his duffel bag onto the bus. He glanced at Gerard drawing at the small table but headed straight to the bunks, climbing into Gerards without a word. Gerard slid in behind him a few minutes later and mumbled a soft goodnight.

-

He didn't get to speak to Gerard until the next night, when Gerard was on night shift. He made two mugs of coffee and sat on the passenger side, turning his body until he could face Gerard.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Adrenaline. I dunno. Why'd you kiss back?" Gerard took the mug as Frank studied his face. He could tell the asshole was lying.

"Felt bad to reject you infront of thousands of fans."

"Oh yeah?" 

"Maybe a few hundred. Couldn't break your heart infront of any more." Frank joked, watching Gerard cock an eyebrow. Frank pushed himself up and pressed a kiss to Gerards flushed cheeks.

"See you in bed, asshole."

-

"How many people does this place hold? What do you think, Frankie?" Frank scrunched up his nose, glancing up from tying his boots to Gerard. He didn't care how many people it held.

And then it clicked into Franks head on stage, when he felt eyes on him, just like last week when Gerard had kissed him. 

"This place holds 400 people! Crazy, right? Does that count as a few hundred, Frankie?" Frank flipped him off, already shoving his guitar around to his back as he met Gerard half way. This kiss was less messy, lips pressed roughly to eachother before Gerard pulled back, winking at Frank as he walked across the stage. Frank flipped him off in return. 

-

He woke up the following morning to Gerard snoring loudly in his ear but other that that, the bus was silent. He felt the alarms go off in his head as he got up, knowing the shouldn't be at the interview yet. He found a note on the table though, set besides a single condom.

_You got until one PM._

Frank rolled his eyes and threw the condom into Mikeys bed before stepping off the bus for a smoke. He didn't care if they were at the mall, his pyjamas looked sort of clean. When Gerard stirred five minutes later, he was still in his onesie with the hood pulled up over tangled hair, large sunglasses blocking half his face as Frank held out his cigarettes.

"You didn't come to bed until late." Gerard pointed out, scratching his jaw. Frank could see the patchy stubble for once.

"Yeah, I finished my book. The ending sorta sucked so i'm pissed about that." Frank complained.

"It wasn't because I kissed you?"

"It wasn't." Frank admitted, pushing himself off from the side of the bus. Gerard kissed differently of stage was Franks first thought, all slow and gentle as he hooked an arm around Franks waist and held him there. Frank wasn't sure how long they had been kissing when Mikey groaned next to them. Frank didn't pull away, keeping his hand on Gerards neck as he broke the kiss. He could faintly see Gerards eyes searching his own for any sign of doubt before Frank pecked his lips and pulled away, stealing a coffee from Mikeys hands as he headed back inside.

-

Crawling into bunks always sucked balls, but somehow he lost the ability to care when a soft kiss was always waiting for him. 


End file.
